Upadek bohatera
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Kiedy bohater zrobi już to, do czego został powołany, co mu pozostaje? A może raczej... kto mu pozostaje? Ostrzeżenia: trochę niecenzuralnego słownictwa, niezgodności z siedmioksięgiem, śmierć postaci.


_oryginał: __**Hero Come Undone**_

_autor: __**fragonknight01**_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

_Tytuł przekładu nawiązuje do obrazu Petera Bruegela, "Upadek Ikara"._

* * *

**------------------------------**

Upadek bohatera

**------------------------------**

* * *

Magia z samej swojej definicji jest czymś, czego nie można wyjaśnić. Nie podlega prawom fizyki i potrafi przyjąć praktycznie każdą formę. Najlepszym sposobem na rzucenie dowolnego zaklęcia jest po prostu pozwolić magii zrobić to, czego chce. A przynajmniej tak twierdzą jednorożce.

To jednorożce odnalazły ciało Harry'ego Pottera u stóp Wieży Astronomicznej. Skąd wiedziały, że powinny się przy nim pojawić, na zawsze pozostanie tajemnicą. Skoro nie był już dziewicą, a definitywnie nigdy nie był płci żeńskiej, nie powinny do niego podchodzić... jeśli wierzyć legendom. A jednak to zrobiły, tuż po tym, jak zorientował się, że osiągnął swój cel.

Jego dusza unosiła się tuż nad strzaskanym ciałem i patrzyła, jak jednorożce opłakują go. Zbierające się wokół zwłok srebrzyste łzy stanowiły niesamowity widok; pojął, że chociaż ludzie go nie kochali, to nie znaczyć, że nikt nie będzie żałował jego odejścia. Nie mógł się oprzeć temu uczuciu i podszedł do jednorożców.

Z wahaniem spojrzały w górę, jakby czuły dotyk jego duszy, gładzącej ich chrapy. Chciał, aby te piękne zwierzęta, tak pełne smutku, przestały płakać i wróciły w bezpieczne schronienie. Uśmiechając się promiennie, wyjaśnił im, że teraz mógł spokojnie odejść do następnego życia, wiedząc, że w poprzednim jednak był kochany. Czekali na niego rodzice, z którymi pragnął być o wiele bardziej, niż z jakimkolwiek innym stworzeniem ludzkim.

Zanim opuściły ogród, najstarsza jednorożczyni poprosiła Harry'ego, aby pozwolił jej dokonać aktu magii serca - na jego pamiątkę. Zgodził się z bladym uśmiechem i oczyma wypełnionymi łzami. Wtedy z ostatniego oddechu, jaki wydobył się z ust jego pogruchotanego ciała, wyłonił się krzak róży o łodygach tak zielonych, jak jego oczy, i śnieżnobiałych kwiatach, smoliście czarnych na koniuszkach płatków. Zapach, jaki wydzielały, był równie delikatny, jak budowa kostna martwego chłopca.

Minęło kilka dni nim ktokolwiek zauważył, że Harry Potter nie uczęszcza na lekcje. Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów, był pierwszym, który powiedział coś na ten temat. Nie dlatego, że martwił się o ucznia, lecz dlatego, że zwyczajnie chciał uprzykrzyć Gryfonom życie.

Nie potrafił ukryć krzywego uśmieszku, gdy wsunął się do sali i zauważył, że Złoty Chłopiec znowu jest nieobecny.

- Granger? Weasley?

Oboje spojrzeli na niego.

- Tak, proszę pana? - spytała Hermiona uprzejmie.

- Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów, ponieważ nie ma z wami Pottera. Straci kolejne pięćdziesiąt, jeżeli nie będziecie umieli mi powiedzieć, gdzie on jest. - Patrzył na uczniów beznamiętnie, kiedy przyglądali się sobie nawzajem. - Och, i jeszcze pięćdziesiąt, jeśli nie sprowadzicie go tu w tej chwili.

Kompletnie zszokowana Hermiona wlepiła w niego wzrok. W końcu zamrugała, odzyskując opanowanie.

- Proszę pana, nie wiem, gdzie jest Harry. Nie widziałam go od paru dni.

Twarz Rona zyskała odcień dojrzałego pomidora, kiedy przeniósł spojrzenie z przyjaciółki na nauczyciela.

- To naprawdę niesprawiedliwe, że obciąża pan Hermionę i mnie odpowiedzialnością za nieobecność Pottera.

- Co ty wiesz o sprawiedliwości, Weasley? - zapytał Snape podejrzanie miłym tonem. - Czyżby cię to nie obchodziło, bo jesteś o niego zazdrosny, a skoro go tu nie ma, to sam możesz odstawiać Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru?

Rudy młokos gapił się na Mistrza Eliksirów bez słowa. Cała szkoła wiedziała, że przed kilku dniami Ron Weasley stracił panowanie nad sobą, kiedy Harry nie pojawił się na treningu quidditcha. Wykrzyczał wtedy, że Gryfonom i tak nie jest potrzebne takie małe, żałosne coś.

- Czyż nie jest prawdą, Weasley, że powiedziałeś wszystkim, że nie potrzebujecie już Pottera, skoro czas jego bohaterstwa się skończył, a twoja siostra mogłaby być równie dobrym szukającym, jak on?

Te słowa spowodowały, że klasa rozbrzmiała głosami uczniów - nagle wszyscy zaczęli sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, że od jakiegoś czasu nikt nie widział Harry'ego. Wrzawa, powoli przeradzająca się w histerię, ucichła na dźwięk mrożącego krew w żyłach oświadczenia Dracona.

- Potter prawdopodobnie wciąż próbuje dojść do siebie po tym, jak go odepchnąłem.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc o odpychaniu? - zapytała Hermiona niepewnie.

Twarz Malfoya rozświetliła dzika, złośliwa satysfakcja, kiedy opisywał swoje ostatnie spotkanie z Gryfonem. Ze szczegółami powtórzył całą rozmowę, włącznie z tym, jak posłał go do diabła, gdy już skończyli to, co robili w łóżku.

- Kiepska z niego była dupa; wciąż tylko skomlał i kleił się do mnie... jakbym kiedykolwiek mógł go pokochać - mówił coraz ciszej, przypominając sobie kompletne załamanie, które widział w oczach Harry'ego, gdy kazał mu się wynieść ze ślizgońskiego dormitorium.

Rozejrzał się, oczekując aplauzu ze strony członków jego domu. Zamiast gestów poparcia zobaczył, że uczniowie siedzą z opuszczonymi głowami, a część nawet drży, jakby płakała. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać od naskoczenia na dwie osoby, po których spodziewał się zupełnie innej reakcji.

- Bulstrode, Parker, czego ryczycie? Przecież wy też go nienawidziłyście.

Snape nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczonej miny, kiedy Pansy spojrzała na kolegę i warknęła:

- Tak, Draco, wszyscy go nienawidziliśmy i traktowaliśmy go podle. Mimo to uratował nas, a my mu tak odpłaciliśmy! Nie chcę dłużej należeć do Slytherinu. Zmęczyło mnie udawanie, że nienawidzę członków pozostałych domów. - Wstała i obrzuciła wzrokiem klasę, nie wstydząc się łez, płynących po bladych policzkach. - W tej chwili nienawidzę wyłącznie Ślizgonów.

Malfoy uniósł ręce nad głowę i zaklaskał.

- Brawo, Pansy. Piękne przedstawienie.

Odwróciła się i zmierzyła go gniewnym spojrzeniem.

- Dlaczego jesteś takim gnojem? Harry okazał nam wiele miłości, zmienił nasze życia na lepsze i chociaż wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że chciał tylko, aby ktoś go pokochał, nikt tego nie zrobił. A przynajmniej nikt nie kochał go za to, że był sobą. I nigdy nie prosił nas, abyśmy go kochali; jego pragnienie było oczywiste, lecz on sam nigdy o to nie błagał. - Łkając, wybiegła z komnaty.

Millicent patrzyła na Dracona z mordem w oczach. Później chwyciła torbę swoją i nieobecnej koleżanki.

- Już was nie chcę znać, ludzie - powiedziała zimno i również opuściła salę.

Po wyjściu dziewcząt Ronald Weasley ze wstydem pochylił głowę. Słychać było, jak od czasu do czasu pociąga nosem. O dziwo Snape zostawił chłopaka w spokoju, pozwalając mu rozmyślać o tym, co go tak martwiło.

Z kolei Hermiona rzucała przyjacielowi ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale nie spytała, o co chodzi. Znała go na tyle dobrze, że wiedziała, iż musiał mieć poważny powód, skoro powód zadumy sprawił, że rudy Gryfon nie rzucał się na Malfoya.

Później lekcja toczyła się już bez przeszkód. Brakowało dwóch Ślizgonek, a w sali pełnej sumiennie pracujących uczniów panowała nieprzyjemna, upiorna cisza, ale wszystkim jakoś udało się uwarzyć doskonałe eliksiry.

Po zajęciach Snape udał się do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie zaskoczył go widok Dumbledore'a, siedzącego przy biurku i patrzącego w myślodsiewnię. Zaczął z grubej rury:

- Wiesz, oczywiście, że Potter nie chodzi na lekcje? Albusie, nie możesz mu pozwalać robić, co chce. Żądam, abyś zareagował!

Siwowłosy czarodziej spojrzał na nauczyciela.

- Co sugerujesz, Severusie? - W jego oczach nie było wesołych iskierek i po raz pierwszy od dawna jego głos brzmiał jak głos starego, pogubionego człowieka.

- Znajdź go. Zmuś, żeby wrócił na lekcje. Ukarz go za bezczelność. - Obrócił się na pięcie i przez kilka minut wyglądał przez okno, stojąc plecami do gospodarza. - Nie wiem, co robić. Po prostu spraw, żeby wszystko znów było w porządku, proszę, Albusie. Niech ten chudy dzieciak wróci i niech wszystko wróci do normy. - Ramiona zatrzęsły mu się z żalu, którego nie potrafił już poskromić. - Tylko nie mów mi, że on odszedł - jęknął, udręczony, przypomniawszy sobie każde upokorzenie, na jakie naraził tę żałosną, małą postać, zwaną Harrym Jamesem Potterem; w jego głowie nadal kołatał pełen wyrzutu głos Pansy Parkinson.

Dumbledore wstał i podszedł do Snape'a.

- Obawiam się, że pan Potter jest poza zasięgiem jakiejkolwiek kary, Severusie.

- On odszedł, prawda?

W odpowiedzi uzyskał jedynie potwierdzające skinięcie głową.

- Co zrobił? - Nauczyciel starał się odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. - Gdzie jest? Chcesz, żebym sprowadził go z powrotem do Hogwartu?

Dyrektor niepewnym krokiem wrócił za biurko i opadł na krzesło. Mistrz Eliksirów widział, jak starszemu czarodziejowi drżą ramiona, kiedy pozwolił się opanować żalowi.

- Pozwoliłem mu popełnić samobójstwo, Severusie. Celowo usunąłem tarcze, które nie pozwalały komukolwiek wyskoczyć z Wieży Astronomicznej.

- Co cię do tego skłoniło? - spytał nauczyciel z niedowierzaniem.

- Podsłyszałem, jak Ron Weasley oskarża go o utratę kolejnych punktów Gryffindoru. Zaraz potem Harry udał się na wieżę. Doskonale zrozumiałem to, co powiedział mu pan Weasley, więc pozwoliłem mu się zabić. A potem patrzyłem przez to samo okno, przy którym ty teraz stoisz, jak jednorożce wyszły z lasu i płakały nad nim, gdy umierał.

Snape spojrzał na dyrektora z przerażeniem.

- Pozwoliłeś mu skoczyć, bo jakiś zazdrosny bachor nawrzeszczał na niego? - zapytał głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu.

- Wiedziałem, jak bardzo był zraniony, Severusie. Nie chodziło tylko o pana Weasleya: był jeszcze inny młody mężczyzna, z którym Harry wcześniej tego dnia utrzymywał zgoła inne stosunki, oparte na seksie, co też się źle skończyło.

- I to dało ci prawo pozwolenia mu na samobójstwo? - Nauczyciel nie potrafił zrozumieć.

- Czuł się opuszczony przez wszystkich, zupełnie samotny. Kiedy patrzyłem na niego, nie widziałem chłopca, który mógłby dojść do siebie po tym, co się stało. Widziałem chłopca przez nikogo niekochanego, niechcianego, kompletnie zagubionego. - Skupił wzrok na portrecie poprzedniego dyrektora. - Zrobiłem to, co uważałem wtedy za słuszne.

- Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, gdy rozważałem popełnienie samobójstwa, że nie ma sposobu, aby usprawiedliwić odebranie sobie życia. Dlaczego teraz zmieniłeś zdanie? Na pewno mogłeś coś powiedzieć albo zrobić?

- Nie potrafiłem zmusić się do rozmowy z nim. Gdybym to zrobił, musiałbym mu powiedzieć, że był moim pra-pra-wnukiem.

- Większość czarodziejów byłaby dumna, gdyby w ich drzewie genealogicznym znajdował się Harry Potter.

Dumbledore w końcu znowu spojrzał na nauczyciela.

- Nie chciałem, żeby wiedział, że w młodości złamałem śluby dane żonie i miałem mugolską kochankę.

- To mogłeś zrobić coś innego.

- Jak mogłem mu to wytłumaczyć po tym, jak zostawiłem go u Dursleyów? Wiedziałem, że go nienawidzili. Bili go, głodzili i traktowali jak skrzata domowego, ale on nigdy nie przyszedł do mnie na skargę ani nie błagał, abym więcej go tam nie wysyłał.

Snape pochylił głowę, uznawszy słowa dyrektora.

- Wszyscy traktowaliśmy go tak samo. Mnie oślepiała zazdrość i nienawiść, jakie czułem do jego ojca. Nigdy nie dałem mu szansy, a teraz on naprawdę odszedł. - Pozwolił sobie na kilka minut żałoby za utraconym życiem, a potem wyprostował się, nakładając z powrotem swą śmierciożerczą maskę i wyszedł bez słowa, pozwalając staremu czarodziejowi opłakiwać skutki jego postępowania. Mistrz Eliksirów miał własne demony, z którymi musiał sobie radzić; nie potrafił zaoferować nikomu pociechy.

"Wieża Astronomiczna" - dźwięczało mu w głowie, gdy szedł korytarzami w towarzystwie dziwnie cichych uczniów, wlepiających w niego wzrok, kiedy ich mijał. Po wyrazach ich twarzy mógł stwierdzić, że plotki o zaginięciu Pottera rozprzestrzeniały się po szkole jak pożar biblioteki. Dryfowanie po morzu niepokoju wytrącało go z równowagi bardziej, niż jakiekolwiek spotkanie Śmierciożerców, w którym uczestniczył.

Nie potrafił zmusić się do wejścia na blanki i spojrzenia w dół. Zamiast tego wyszedł z zamku i skierował się ku podnóżom wieży. Ze zdumieniem i podziwem spojrzał na niesamowity krzew magicznych róż. Z bliska mógł poczuć subtelny zapach kwiatów. Uspokoiło go nieco zrozumienie, że Potter po śmierci znalazł prawdziwy spokój.

Przez dłuższy czas po prostu tam stał, próbując pojąć, co właściwie czuł. Przede wszystkim wszechogarniający wstyd, że mógł kogoś traktować tak źle, że jedyną odpowiedzią na jej problemy wydałoby się tej osobie popełnienie samobójstwa. W końcu osunął się na ziemię z płaczem, przytłoczony myślą, że jego w ostatniej chwili uratował kiedyś ktoś, kto się o niego troszczył - a on nie potrafił zrobić tego samego dla kogoś innego.

Wreszcie wstał i opanował się. Wrócił do bałaganu, będącego Hogwartem, zdecydowany zmienić się od tej chwili. Jeśli się pospieszy, zdąży jeszcze przed kolacją przeprowadzić lekcję dla klas pierwszych, uznał.

Gdy nie było go już na szkolnych korytarzach, przypuszczenia uczniów rozrosły się do monstrualnych rozmiarów. Prawie wszyscy opuścili zajęcia i zaczęli szukać Harry'ego. Potem doszły do tego pogłoski, że Hermiona krzyczała coś w rodzaju: "Przez ciebie i Dracona on się zabił!", bo Gryfoni nie umieli ukryć przed przyjaciółmi z innych domów szczegółów rozmowy między nią a Ronem. Przed kolacją wszyscy zdążyli usłyszeć plotki o samobójstwie Pottera.

Tego wieczora w Wielkiej Sali panowało nietypowe napięcie. Uczniowie spoglądali na stół profesorów, czekając, aż ktoś im powie, co się właściwie stało. Chcieli usłyszeć, że Harry'emu nic nie było. Nie znaleziono ciała, więc nie mogło mu się nic stać, prawda?

Nastolatków denerwował Snape, ze spokojem zajadający swoją kolację. Pozostali nauczyciele zdawali się zachowywać identycznie jak Dumbledore. Byli smutni, przygnębieni i zmieszani. Nikt jednak nie miał odwagi zapytać ich o zaginionego kolegę.

Minęło całkiem sporo czasu i w Hogwarcie pojawił się Syriusz Black, wezwany przez dyrektora. Ponieważ w wezwaniu stało: "kiedy będzie ci odpowiadać", nie czuł się zobowiązany do pośpiechu.

Gdy Syriusz wszedł do jego gabinetu, Dumbledore wstał i obszedł biurko, aby się przywitać. Młodszy czarodziej był niecierpliwy, toteż po podaniu ręki gospodarzowi przeszedł od razu do rzeczy:

- Cóż jest tak ważnego, że musiałeś mi przeszkadzać? Odkąd Zakon zdołał przywrócić mi dobre imię, jestem nieustannie bardzo zajęty. Przywracam dom Blacków do stanu świetności, planuję swój ślub. Proszę, Albusie, tylko mi nie mów, że muszę spędzić trochę czasu z Harrym. Wyjaśniłem mu już, że nie mam teraz czasu dla niego.

Dyrektor zamrugał szybko kilka razy, zrozumiawszy, że była jeszcze jedna osoba, która nie zdołała zauważyć, że Harry Potter był zdruzgotany.

- Nie, nie, drogi chłopcze. Chciałem się tylko z tobą zobaczyć i upewnić, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku.

- Świetnie mi idzie, Albusie, nie mogłoby być lepiej.

- Wspaniale! Przemyślałeś może ofertę pracy, jaką złożyłem ci wcześniej?

- Mógłbym zająć stanowisko nauczyciela OPCMu w przyszłym roku, kiedy tylko Harry stąd odejdzie. Nie sądzę, aby było dobrym pomysłem, żebym uczył teraz, gdy on tu wciąż jest. Po prostu czułbym zbyt wiele bólu, patrząc na niego. Tęsknię za Jamesem i rozmawiając z Harrym parę tygodni temu musiałem w końcu przyznać, że tylko mi go zastępował, kiedy starałem się uporać ze śmiercią najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Czy Harry miał problem z zaakceptowaniem twojego wyjaśnienia, z jakiego powodu nie możesz spędzać z nim czasu? - spytał skonsternowany Dumbledore.

- Sprawiał wrażenie nieco smutnego, ale nie pozwoliłem, żeby wzbudziło to we mnie poczucie winy. Mam za sobą długie dwanaście lat samotności, ale teraz wreszcie jestem zajęty i wszystko idzie po mojej myśli. Nie mogę do tego jeszcze zajmować się Harrym.

- Ach, no tak. Rozumiem twój sposób myślenia. Cóż, najlepiej więc będzie, jeśli już pójdziesz. Nie chcesz przecież wpaść na kogoś, kogo nie masz ochoty zobaczyć. - Pokiwał głową i odprowadził gościa do drzwi, a potem w dół schodami.

- Udzielisz nam ślubu, prawda, Albusie? Przyślę potem Harry'emu sowę, żeby wiedział, co się dzieje.

Po tych słowach Syriusz opuścił Hogwart, nie mając o niczym pojęcia.

Albus już nigdy więcej nie próbował wyjaśnić komukolwiek, co się stało. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma sensu rozmawiać na ten temat, ponieważ nikt nie troszczył się o Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera na tyle, aby się o niego martwić. Zawsze znajdą się ludzie okazujący niezdrową fascynację zniknięciem chłopca, ale oni nie musieli tak naprawdę niczego wiedzieć.

Czas płynie naprzód. Nawet w Hogwarcie. Wreszcie nadszedł koniec roku szkolnego i czas rozdania świadectw. Nie musząc już obawiać się Voldemorta, Hogwart otworzył podwoje przed wszystkimi czarodziejami, którzy chcieli wziąć udział w uroczystościach.

Minęło wiele tygodni od zniknięcia Harry'ego i większość uczniów oraz profesorów uznała, że już nigdy nie dowiedzą się, co się właściwie stało. Plotkom na ten temat nikt nie zaprzeczał - ani ich nie potwierdzał; Harry po prostu odszedł.

Wszyscy byli więc zaskoczeni pojawieniem się Syriusza Blacka na ceremonii wręczenia świadectw, a jeszcze bardziej jego pytaniami o miejsce pobytu jego chrześniaka.

Albus spojrzał na niego z cierpieniem w oczach i wymamrotał:

- Harry odszedł krótko po bitwie, Syriuszu. Nikomu nie powiedział, dokąd się udaje.

Black wyglądał na zszokowanego. Dłuższą chwilę trwało, zanim odzyskał mowę i zapytał:

- To dlatego chciałeś, żebym się tu pojawił?

Stary człowiek skinął siwą głową, po czym oddalił się bez słowa.

Po uroczystościach Syriusz próbował przyprzeć do muru Mistrza Eliksirów, ale i to zawiodło. W końcu warknął:

- Ty pewnie dokładnie wiesz, gdzie jest Harry, co, ty tłustowłosy dupku?

Zaniemówił ze zdumienia, gdy Severus twierdząco skinął głową, a potem wyjaśnił, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru kiedykolwiek rozmawiać z Blackiem, Albusem ani nikim innym na jakikolwiek temat związany z Potterem, ponieważ to, co on wie, jest wyłącznie jego sprawą.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o Albusa Dumbledore'a... W ciągu mijających lat widywany był często w towarzystwie dwóch młodych mężczyzn, których zatrudnił jako nauczycieli. Siadywali razem u podnóża Wieży Astronomicznej i w milczeniu wdychali zapach zawsze ukwieconego krzewu różanego, który ronił wielkie krople szkarłatnej, czarodziejskiej krwi, jeśli tylko został dotknięty.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**

* * *

_B__ędę wdzięczna__ za__ wszelkie__ komentarze__, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ__ zarówno__ jako__ autor, jak i__ jako__ tłumacz lubi__ę__ wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie.__ Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
